


three hundred, sixty-five

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A bunch of cute ass fluff tbh, Falling In Love, Lab Tech Magnus, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Some angst but not a lot, a year in the life, from queer to eternity, lawyer Alec, no beta we die like men, some talk of sex but nothing graphic, this started as something small but now its 9.6k, twist ending, will y’all hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: It feels almost as if they’ve met before, like those amber eyes gazing at him are ones he’s seen before. It’s a nagging feeling, knowing that this stranger feels so close, so familiar, and yet—he knows nothing about him.—In which Alec and Magnus meet on New Years Eve, and the attraction is instant—
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	three hundred, sixty-five

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what’s up guys  
> I’m alive yeet
> 
> So this is actually a one shot a long time coming and it was inspired from a tik tok of all things (i am trash, i know). It was originally supposed to be no longer than 2k, but yanno my ability to write anything short is nonexistent  
> this also was not beta’d so uh,,,,if there’s some major errors lmk and I’ll fix em
> 
> So enjoy a little fic of malec falling in love :)
> 
> If you’re live tweeting, I’ll be following the fic tag #365fic

&&&

**_January 1 st, 2019, 12:00 a.m.: Pandemonium_ **

He’s startled by the incessant cheer of partygoers around him.

Alec can’t really remember _what_ exactly he was doing, why he’s here. He probably got dragged by Izzy here, since parties weren’t ever his thing. He scans the crowd, searching for a familiar head amidst the gyrating bodies under neon lights. There are a lot of couples trading kisses, others are toasting and guzzling down drinks. Alec can’t help but frown, still unable to pinpoint where exactly his sister is.

He shuffles out from the edge of the floor, ascending the staircase to the second floor for a better vantage point. The club is huge, so there’s plenty to get lost in.

After about twenty minutes of searching, Alec comes up empty.

With a resigned sigh, he descends to the first floor, walking up to the bar. He should celebrate the new year while he’s here, shouldn’t he?

He waves over the bartender, flashing a small smile as they pour him a flute of champagne. He pays, leaving a generous tip for them before turning back to the floor, scanning once more across the room.

It’s when the song changes that Alec nearly drops his flute.

There in the middle of the dance floor is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. The people part around him like Moses and the Red Sea, and suddenly Alec can’t focus on anything besides him. He’s adorned in jewelry, with a collection of both dainty and bold necklaces, bulky rings, and a single key earring hanging from his right ear. The sparkle of his jewelry contrasts against his dark button up, which is relatively conservative. Upon closer inspection, he can see that the collar is covered in sequins and down the side of the arms has been cut away and replaced with lace, showing a small sliver of the caramel skin underneath.

Alec struggles for a breath as his eyes trail up towards the man’s face. He’s absolutely gorgeous, with a small dusting of facial hair around his mouth and dark kohl that lines the most captivating eyes he’s probably ever seen.

When they lock eyes, it’s almost magnetic, and there’s certainly some form of gravity that works between them. Before Alec can really process it, he’s standing within a foot of this amazing man.

_God, he’s even more beautiful up close._

“H-Hi,” Alec stutters out lamely, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

The man smiles and Alec has to refrain from biting his lip as his stomach flutters. “Hi,” he replies back, tone calm and deep and collected.

It’s then that Alec realizes he really doesn’t know what to say next. He gapes for a minute, trying to collect words that don’t seem to come. “Uh—H-Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year,” the man echoes, a small chuckle rumbling in his throat. There’s a hint of mischief in his eyes as he meets Alec’s gaze once more. “So tell me, how did someone as catching as you end up here tonight?”

Alec isn’t really sure _how_ he got here, which bothers him a bit because he definitely should know, but he shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “I’m pretty sure my sister dragged me out here,” he starts. “She’s always been one for parties.”

The stranger’s eyes widen slightly. “Really? No girlfriend?”

“I hope not,” Alec laughs. “I’m gay.” It’s about a second too late that he realizes he just announced he’s gay to a total stranger who may very well be straight.

 _Please don’t be straight,_ he pleads inwardly.

There’s a flicker of something warm against those amber eyes in response. “No boyfriend then?” Alec shakes his head. “No one to kiss this year? At all?”

Alec shakes his head again.

“Well I guess that makes two of us then,” he replies. Alec can hardly believe that. _Who wouldn’t want to kiss this man?_ “Unless you want to change that, of course.”

It’s a _bold_ move, and Alec’s eyes go wide at the statement. There’s confidence in the man’s facial features, but there’s something in the eyes that suggests vulnerability and it’s _odd_ because Alec doesn’t know this man at all and yet his chest aches at the sound of his voice.

Alec licks his lips, a movement that the man follows silently. “I’m open to the idea,” he teases back.

There’s a smile that breaks out on the man’s face then, and it’s like the sun parting from behind the clouds. It’s warm and comforting and Alec’s chest surges at the thought that he did that, he made this captivating man smile.

A hand caresses the seam of Alec’s shirt, rising to brush against the column of his neck. The touch is soft but firm, and goosebumps trickle across his skin as the man’s thumb caresses over his tattoo.

He can’t really focus after that, because their lips are meeting. It’s electric then, and his lights up like a live wire. He may or may not have dropped the champagne flute, because his arms are wrapping around the man’s sturdy, muscled frame and his hands can trace the shapes underneath and _god,_ he wants to see this man naked _yesterday_. The kiss intensifies, with hot breaths and soft gasps, with hands in hair and hips on hips. It’s the most extraordinary first kiss Alec’s ever had. It’s their first kiss, but at the same time, it feels like it’s their thousandth.

They part soon after, panting and giggling in each other’s space. Alec feels absolutely giddy, smile tugging at his lips and refusing to leave.

“ _Wow_ ,” the man breathes out. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

“I don’t know,” Alec replies just as breathless. “That was my first kiss.”

The man goes wide-eyed then, stepping back a fraction to scan over Alec’s face. “Your first—?” He starts, flabbergasted. “You’d sacrifice your first ever kiss with a complete stranger?”

Alec shrugs again.

“No,” the man says disapprovingly. “No, we’re not doing it like this. I refuse to be the random guy who’s name you don’t even know that took your first kiss.” With a breath, he straightens up, accentuating his broad chest and making Alec choke on his tongue for a moment. The man extends one of his polished hands out for Alec to shake. “I’m Magnus.”

A small smile pulls at the corner of Alec’s lips. “Alec,” he replies, taking the man— _Magnus’_ —hand in his own.

“Alec,” Magnus echoes. “Short for Alexander?”

Now Alec has always hated his full name, but when Magnus says it, he _melts_. “Y-Yeah,” he stutters.

“Well then, _Alexander,_ ” Magnus draws out, effectively stopping Alec’s heart in his chest, “let me be the first to wish you a Happy New Year.”

His smile grows impossibly wider. “Happy New Year, Magnus.”

&&&

**_January 22 nd, 2019, 1:30 p.m.: Java Jones_ **

As it turns out, Magnus is practically Clary’s family.

Clary—his one of his best friends since forever—is practically Magnus’ family.

He finds out on a Tuesday during a break between boring law and business lectures at the university, sipping a red eye in one of the corner booths waiting for Clary to slide in across from him, half covered in paint like she always is. The bell above the door jingles and he hears Clary’s tell tale laugh bouncing across the walls. He turns to the source, waving at—

_Holy shit._

Amber eyes meet hazel and suddenly the world is at a standstill again.

Magnus is just as striking as he was weeks before. He’s adorned in the same extravagant type of jewelry, this time with a small cross earring dangling from his right ear and a spiral cuff on his left. He’s wearing color this time, and dare he say the red goes even better with Magnus’ complexion than the black.

(That isn’t true, because his skin looked absolutely striking against the black lace. _Black lace—why is that familiar?_ )

Alec shifts uncomfortably at the thought. Now is _not_ the time to imagine the guy he’s met (and kissed) once in lace panties.

He has _some_ standards.

“Alec!” Clary calls with a far-too-enthusiastic wave. She slides into the booth across from him, and a few seconds afterwards, so does Magnus. “I’m sorry I was late, but!!” She gestures to Magnus. “My uncle Magnus came to visit me!”

Alec nearly spits out his coffee. “U-Uncle?” He sputters incredulously, eyes darting to Magnus. _How old are you?_

As if Alec’s question was audible, Magnus waves a hand in front of his face. “No, no, you’ve got it wrong, Alexander,” he diffuses. “I’m not—not _technically_ her Uncle. I know her mom and step-father well. I pushed her on the swing set when she was five.” He shrugs. “I’m turning thirty in December.”

 _Oh,_ Alec thinks, shoulders slouching in relief.

Clary, on the other hand, looks between them, her emerald eyes darting back and forth. She quirks a reddened brow. “Alexander?” She asks. “Nobody calls him that.”

“Oh uh…I-I don’t mind,” Alec stutters sheepishly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he scratches at the stubble on his jawline.

Clary blinks once. Twice. “I’m sorry. Did I miss something? Do you two already know each other?”

Magnus can’t keep a mischievous smirk off his face. “In a way,” he replies cryptically before taking a sip of his own coffee.

Clary gives a frustrated pout in response. “Okay, now y’all are being mean.”

Alec sighs into his coffee cup. “We kissed,” he confesses quietly before taking a sip.

“WHAT?”

“He’s quite good at it,” Magnus adds with a shrug. “I’d love to do it again sometime.”

“You aren’t the only one.”

Clary gapes at them. “Holy shit,” she states. “ _Holy shit.”_

“What are you doing at 1:45 today?” Magnus asks. Alec looks down to his wristwatch.

It’s 1:43.

“Well it looks like I’ve got an important coffee date with my best friend and her not-really uncle,” he explains. “Looks like I’d have to take a rain check.”

Magnus hums. “It sounds important. It’d be a shame to cancel that.”

“God, I can’t do this anymore,” Clary scoffs, pushing Magnus out of the booth. “Please, cancel your coffee date. Your best friend will understand. In fact, I think she’s going to go see if her girlfriend is available.” She shakes her head at the both of them. “Just try to not kill each other. Breathing is important, okay?”

Alec snorts. “I got it, Fray. See you tomorrow?”

She rolls her eyes. “If my crazy uncle doesn’t kill you first.”

And with that, she takes her bag and leaves the coffee shop. He and Magnus lock eyes for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

“Do you think we traumatized her?”

Magnus shakes his head, swallowing a sip of his coffee. “She’s endured worse, trust me.”

“There’s a story there that’s dying to be told, you know.”

Magnus hums in response, only to have his phone’s alarm suddenly sound. They both look down at the alarm.

“Got somewhere to be, Magnus?” Alec asks, feigning innocence.

“Oh, yes,” he teases back, rising from the booth. “I’ve got a hot date to make out with.” He turns back to Alec. “You coming?”

He has to fight the large smile threatening to spill across his face. “It’s rude to keep a man waiting.”

&&&

**_February 14 th, 2019, 11:45 p.m.: Magnus’ Apartment_ **

They have sex.

They have amazing, mind blowing, out of this goddamn world sex and how the hell has Alec ever survived before? It’s like Magnus knows exactly where to touch, where to press and kiss that reduces him to a moaning, writhing mess.

He wonders if it’s the same for Magnus as his hips meet Magnus’ thighs for the first time. Alec is a bonafide virgin—strike that, _was_ —who’s never had sex in his long life of twenty eight years, and yet with Magnus, it’s effortless. It’s like his mind shuts off and his body knows exactly what to do, where to touch, how to angle his hips just right to—

“ _Oh god—fuck, Alexander,_ ” Magnus moans at it’s like a holy choir in Alec’s ears. He loses himself in Magnus’ moans, and they tumble over the edge again until all they know is breathless pants and gentle whispers.

It’s only when Alec collapses on his back, staring up at Magnus’ ceiling when it hits him. He’s known Magnus—officially—for only a few weeks. It’s been a few weeks, but in those weeks they’ve spent hours together, learned things about each other. Isn’t it natural that they’d eventually have sex? Should they have been dating before the sex? Oh god, is Magnus just in it for the sex?

“Magnus?”

“Hn?”

“Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Magnus licks his lips amidst his panting breaths. “Time is a funny thing,” he starts. “You can know someone for years and fall in love gradually, while other times you can see someone once and fall in love all at once.”

Alec stiffens. “L-Love?”

The word catches Magnus off guard as well, and his post-coital haze lifts. He grows tense next to Alec. There’s an audible gulp before he starts. “Well uh—that’s—”

“Are you saying you love me?”

 _Oh fuck,_ Alec thinks, _why did I say that?_ There’s no good answer here. Every answer points to ‘no, you’re just a pretty face and great sex’. He’s ready to jump off the rooftop.

“I’ve fallen in love too fast before,” Magnus starts.

_Here we go._

“It hurt. I swore I wouldn’t fall for someone like that again.” Silence settles between them and Alec is just about to get up and leave when Magnus speaks again. “But then I met you.”

Alec’s head goes comically fast as he turns, wide-eyed to meet Magnus, who stares back at him like he’s the only man in the world. There’s a sadness in his eyes and on his lips. He’s opening his heart up to a man he barely knows, hoping that it won’t hurt as much as it had the last time.

“You love me,” Alec tries again with certainty.

“I can’t explain why,” Magnus replies. “There’s just something…something about you that’s—” he licks his lips. “You’re electric, magnetic, and I…I’m in love with you.”

It’s silent again and Magnus is still tense. He’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Good,” Alec breathes out, meeting Magnus’ eyes once more. “Because I think I’m in love with you too.”

&&&

**_July 25 th, 2019, 3:30 p.m.: _ **

The months spent after are bliss.

They’re insufferable, probably. With constant touches and goofy smiles, they quickly become the talk of their respective friend groups. His sister and brother can’t help but smile, congratulating him on being so happy (though Jace may state multiple times that Alec and Magnus are gross when their PDA gets a little too much sometimes). The first time they met Magnus, he had practically already swept them off their feet. Though Isabelle and Jace may have given him the classic sibling talk of _you hurt him, I hurt you_ , there is no malice in their gazes nor words.

It makes Alec’s heart sing, knowing that he’s found someone his family loves just as much as he does.

As July comes to a close, Alec whisks his boyfriend away, out of the state to a sunny beach in the south. It’s a whole week getaway, filled with sand and sun and sex— _amazing sex,_ Alec thinks distractedly. They tour the town, through shopping venues and restaurant menus, experiencing everything they possibly can.

On the last night of their trip, they sit outside of the beach house, toes in the sand. Magnus’ back presses against Alec’s chest. They’re bathed in each other’s warmth, with gentle touches and caresses as the sun sets against the horizon.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Magnus’ murmurs into the column of his neck.

“Hm?”

“ _From Here to Eternity_ ,” he states. “You know that iconic beach scene, don’t you?”

Alec hums again. “But we’re fully clothed. And the water is cold.”

“I can fix one of those things,” Magnus teases back, cool fingers slipping under the hem of Alec’s sweater.

“ _Magnus,_ ” Alec warns.

“Come on, darling,” he coos, pulling away from Alec’s heat. He stands, pulling off his shirt with both grace and speed, backpedaling towards the waves. His hands fumble with the button of his pants, effectively pulling down the waist to unveil the dainty, half-lace/half-cotton panties underneath. “Live a little!”

“You’re going to catch a cold!” Alec yells back.

It doesn’t stop Magnus from diving headfirst into the waves, coming up a moment later for air as he bobs in the ocean, waving to beckon his lover into the ocean.

“Come on!” Magnus yells.

“No!” Alec yells back. “You’re insane, Magnus Bane!”

“Oh no!” Magnus cries out, splashing the water dramatically. “I think—!” He bobs under the water. “I’m drowning! If only someone would help me!”

He bobs under the water, splashing around again and _that’s it_. The second Magnus pops up to see Alec, he’s already pulled off his sweater and thrown it somewhere in the sand. He’s already halfway to the water before he’s tearing his trousers down his legs, kicking them off and tossing them, leaving him in his plain black boxer briefs.

With a large breath, Alec runs into the waves. It isn’t until he dives in that it hits him all at once. The water is like an iceberg, and it feels almost like glass against his skin. He powers through it, pulling up to the surface of the water and—

“Fuck!” Alec yelps out, bright smile stretching across his face as he laughs. He pushes the drenched hair back as Magnus joins in on his laughter, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. “Magnus, it’s too fucking cold!”

Magnus’ eyes are bright, and though the sun has almost set completely, it’s flaming in his lover’s amber hues. “I can think of a way to heat you up,” he teases. Alec doesn’t have the time to retort before Magnus is leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss that devolves into a sensual, flaming fire underneath their skin.

Alec all but forgets about the temperature of the water, instead focusing on the slide of their bodies, the heat of their lips, the hard ridge of—

Magnus breaks the kiss with a harsh smack of their lips that only fuels the simmering fire of arousal in Alec’s gut. His eyes open again, roaming over the curves and ridges of Alec’s face. His hands are gentle, ghosting against Alec’s jaw and neck. His fingers press gently against Alec’s lower lip, his eyes hooded.

“I love you,” Magnus confesses with the crash of waves in the background. “I’ve never loved anyone like you, like _this_ , before. I only met you months ago, but it feels like I’ve known you for years. I…I can’t explain everything you do to me, Alexander. The way you make me feel…”

He doesn’t complete the thought, letting his words suspend in the air.

“Me too,” Alec starts, words a whisper against Magnus’ fingers. “I mean—you make me feel this…this way I can’t explain. You’re magnetic, and no matter what I do, I can’t get you out of my head.”

Insecurity flickers in Magnus’ eyes briefly. “You want me out of your head?”

“Absolutely not,” Alec diffuses. He pulls Magnus closer, and Magnus automatically wraps his legs around his hips in return. “I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”

Magnus’ breath catches for a moment, and his hands are rushing into Alec’s drenched hair, pulling him forward for another scorching kiss. It’s so much and not enough, and Alec only craves Magnus’ touch more and more with each and every kiss.

It’s explosive, like fireworks in the sky. He can hear the booms of the crashing waves, the gasps of Magnus’ breath. He can see the colors behind his eyelids as the fireworks in his chest explode.

“I love you, Magnus,” he whispers gently between kisses. “I love you. I love you. _I_. _Love. You._ ”

There’s a gasp with each kiss, and Magnus’ fingers dip down to Alec’s shoulders, pressing into the skin littered in goosebumps from the icy water. “ _I love you too,_ ” Magnus whispers out. “ _So much. So, so much._ ”

Their kisses slow down then, until it’s reduced to a whisper of a kiss, until Alec doesn’t know which way is up or down. All he knows is one thing.

_Magnus._

It’s dizzying. He shouldn’t feel so enraptured over one person he’s known for less than 8 months. It shouldn’t be this intense so quickly. But it is. It’s intense and he never wants to let him go.

“ _Okay,_ ” Alec gasps against Magnus’ lips finally, breaking his string of thoughts. “We _have_ to get out. I can’t feel my toes.”

Magnus chuckles, pressing one more chaste kiss against Alec’s lips. “ _Spoilsport._ ”

&&&

**_September 14 th, 2019, 6:47 p.m.: Alec’s Apartment_ **

The new semester starts rough.

With Alec’s newest internship at the firm starting, and Magnus’ long hours in the lab, they’re schedules don’t match up for a while. At first, it’s agonizing. In the past they’ve been able to make time for each other. They could stay together on weekends, have small dates and amazing sex during the week. He probably would see Magnus at least four out of the seven days, and even in the three they didn’t see each other, he’d at least get to FaceTime at some point of the day.

But now, now he hardly hears from Magnus. He sees him maybe once every two or three weeks on the off chance their schedules actually sync up. Half of those dates are just movie dates, or small outings that don’t last more than an hour or so before Magnus states he’s too tired to stay out any longer.

They haven’t had sex in a month. And while, yes, sex isn’t everything to a relationship, there’s an ache in Alec’s chest. Sex is beautiful between them. It’s electric and Alec feels so close and so loving, so _loved_ in those moments. But those moments haven’t happened recently. Magnus hardly touches him now, pulls away after chaste kisses, finds every reason to pull himself away before it gets anywhere.

Then one day, Magnus just drops off the face of the earth. He stops texting Alec completely, and every call Alec makes to Magnus’ phone goes unanswered. At this point, he knows that Magnus doesn’t pick up his phone much when he’s working. But it’s a Saturday. Magnus isn’t at work, and one text to Catarina confirms that they had no weekend plans together.

So needless to say, Alec is panicking.

“I don’t understand what’s happening, Iz,” he says as he pacing back and forth in the living room. “We were fine. We had that amazing vacation a couple months ago, and then suddenly—” He stops, looking to his sister who sits on the couch, watching him pace back and forth. “What did I do wrong?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Alec—-”

“Yes, I have! Haven’t I?” Alec counters back. “He wouldn’t just stop talking to me for no reason whatsoever.”

There’s a complicated expression that crosses over Isabelle’s face. Her brows furrow together as she pulls one of the throw pillows into her lap. “Magnus is…complicated. It’s not as simple as you think.”

Alec frowns. “And you’d know that because…?”

“I’ve spent time with him outside of your company,” she confesses with a shrug. “He’s a good friend. But he’s…complicated. There are a lot of things that he’s had to go through, and not all of it has been easy. I can’t tell you those stories. They aren’t mine to tell. But…Magnus has been on his own for a long time, and sometimes—sometimes he pushes people away because he doesn’t know what else to do.”

She takes a breath, meeting Alec’s eyes once more. “Go over to his place. He’s there.”

“You don’t know that—”

“ _He’s there,_ ” she says with certainty. “Go to him.”

“But—”

“Go.”

Alec doesn’t budge for a long moment, having a silent war with his sister in his living room. After a long stretch of time, he sighs, breaking their shared gaze before he’s walking away from her.

“Alec, where are you going?”

He pads over to the entryway, pulling out a coat from his closet. “Where do you think, Iz?” He question, pulling the sleeves up his arms and grabbing his keys. “I’m going to Magnus.”

Isabelle smiles back at him, nodding gently. “Go get him, big brother.”

&&&

**_September 14 th, 2019, 9:23 p.m.: Magnus’ Apartment_ **

He’s been here for an hour.

Scratch that, he’s been outside Magnus’ door for an hour.

He’s been sitting in the hall for an hour, contemplating what the hell he’s even going to say to Magnus. On one hand, he’s furious. He’s so _angry_ , infuriated that Magnus would just disappear slowly, without even confiding in him after all this time. But on the other hand, he’s distraught. He feels so fucking useless. He noticed something was off, but hadn’t noticed him slipping until it was too late. He doesn’t know what to do but he wants to be there for Magnus in any way he can.

If that means that Magnus never wants to see him again, so be it.

(His heart may sting at that, but he doesn’t admit that to anyone.)

His gaze pulls back up to the door, which has remained shut the entire time. To be honest, he has no idea if Magnus is home. He could very well be out somewhere without his friends, and Alec would be one the wiser. Hell, he could’ve found someone better, someone who actually paid attention to him and—

 _No_ , Alec thinks to himself. _He wouldn’t do that._

Alec takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before rising from the floor. He takes the few steps to Magnus’ door, raising his hand until he raps his knuckles once against the door.

“Magnus?”

He waits.

Nothing.

He takes another breath with furrowed brows before trying again. He knocks thrice on Magnus’ door.

No answer.

Alec leans forward, resting his head against the plane of the door. “Magnus, please,” he pleads. “I know you’re in there. I…I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m _so_ sorry. I was so happy with you, spending all those days with you, and I didn’t notice. You were struggling and I failed to notice, and that’s on me. But I…I’m trying now. I want to be there for you. I love you so much, Magnus. So please…please open the door.”

He waits patiently for what feels like hours. His heart withers in his chest when he stands there for almost 15 minutes without a word.

“I’m sorry,” Alec breathes out unevenly. “Please open the door, Magnus, I—”

He chokes on his words, and hot tears are suddenly sliding down his cheeks. His shoulders shake as his emotions rattle him.

“Okay…” he whispers. “Okay. If you don’t want to see me…that’s-that’s fine. If you just want me to go, I will. I want you to be happy, Magnus. If you aren’t with me…If you’re better off without me then I’ll do it for you. I’ll walk…for you.”

He nearly sobs when there’s no response still. He tried. He came here and poured his heart out and hoped for Magnus to open the door, but he didn’t.

Magnus is gone.

Alec pulls away from the door then, heart heavy in his chest. He’s maybe halfway down the hall to the elevator when the tell tale sound of a door opening resounds.

“Wait.”

Alec stops dead in his tracks, breath caught in his lungs. He closes his eyes, feeling some stray tears fall from his eyes. He’s quick to wipe them away.

“ _Alexander,_ ” Magnus calls again, and there’s a hint of desperation in his voice. “Please. Wait.”

He doesn’t move. He doesn’t breathe or do anything. He just listens.

And waits.

The touch to his hand sends a jolt of electricity through him. It’s the first time Magnus has touched him in so long, and Alec silently aches for more.

“Alexander,” Magnus tries again, fingers brushing against his own. “Please don’t leave. Come inside. Have a drink. Just…don’t leave.”

Alec turns to Magnus, and for the first time in a while, their eyes meet. Magnus looks exhausted, but the more Alec looks, he notices a tortured look painted across his lover’s face. His heart aches.

“ _Okay._ ”

&&&

**_September 14 th, 2019, 9:59 p.m.: Magnus’ Apartment_ **

Magnus hasn’t said anything since he begged Alec to come inside.

It’s been dead silent, and Alec sits there on the couch, watching as Magnus floats around the apartment as if nothing is out of the ordinary. He puts away the dishes, cleans the counters, straightens the contents of the coffee table, anything _except_ acknowledging Alec’s presence.

“Magnus—”

“Would you like a drink?” Magnus interrupts, turning to Alec with a quirked brow.

“Sure,” he grits out.

“Gin martini?”

“Magnus—”

“I remember those were always your favorite.”

“Magnus!” Alec shouts sternly. The room all but freezes over, with Magnus’ back still facing Alec. Nobody moves. Nobody speaks.

It’s all just silent.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, his body remaining tense. Alec can practically see him trying to build up the walls he has even higher than before. “Nothing’s wrong,” he states tersely, picking up one of the glass bottles to pour it into the mixer. “I’m fine.”

Alec’s heart withers in his chest. Magnus doesn’t trust him enough to confide in him when he’s hurting. He’s pushing Alec away.

Again.

“I love you,” Alec blurts out. Magnus’ movements halt completely at the confession, and Alec swallows thickly before he continues. “I love you, and I know something’s wrong. And whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

Magnus places the glass back down. “I appreciate the sentiment, Alexander. But like I said, I’m fine.”

Alec huffs, rising from the couch. “No, you’re not Magnus. I’m sorry, but I’m not going to leave until you talk to me.” He watches Magnus, who still hardly moves in his spot. “Remember what you said back in April, when we had our first crazy fight because my family was being horrible and I was so stressed and mean to you, and kept pushing you away? You told me that ‘ _when things get crazy, don’t push me away’_.”

The tension in Magnus’ shoulders eases oh-so-slightly at the memory. Finally, Magnus tears his hands away from the liquor, turning back towards Alec. His eyes, however, remain downcast—hurt.

“Two weeks ago…Camille showed up in my lab.”

Alec stiffens. _Camille,_ the woman who swooped in and ruined Magnus’ life. She took his work, his life, his everything. Stole it from right under his feet and published it under her name. Magnus had only briefly told him about her, didn’t really go into any further detail besides that.

“What did she want?”

Magnus shrugs. “To rub her research in my face? To show me the award she was granted last month because of the research she _stole_?” His words are spiteful, but he reels it back in. “I don’t know what she was there for.”

Alec’s brows furrow. “She didn’t talk to you?”

“She talked. She handed me her paper. She…heard about you.”

“What did she say?”

Magnus shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter—”

“ _It does,_ ” Alec persists. He steps into Magnus’ space, his hands latching onto his lover’s arms. He crouches down, desperate to meet Magnus’ eyes again. “Whatever she said to you is obviously bothering you. So please,” he begs. “Tell me.”

Magnus tries to retort, but the words don’t form. He gapes like a fish for a few moments before he gestures over the couch. Alec lets Magnus go, following him over to the couch. He watches as Magnus sits down, then crouches down in front of him.

“I told you…told you about what she did. And how I—” he swallows thickly. “How I loved her.”

Alec nods. “Then she betrayed you. She stole your work for herself, took all the credit.”

“It’s my worst memory,” he confesses. “ _She_ is my worst memory. She—She told me that…that this—us—we wouldn’t—” He gasps for a breath. “She said we wouldn’t last.”

Alec cradles Magnus’ hands in his own. “She’s wrong.”

“She hasn’t been before. She—She said I’m always too much, I’m always too broken and problematic, too—”

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec interrupts. “She is _wrong_ about you. You are never too much, never too broken nor problematic for me.” He pulls Magnus’ hands forward, kissing his fingers gently. “She didn’t care about you, not enough to get to know you or love you in the way you should be loved. You are beautiful, Magnus. You are smart, and bright, and charming. She might have fallen in love with you for your money, but I didn’t. I fell in love with you because you’re wise and you’re generous. There’s a spark in you that lights up every room. You’re brave and you’re…you’re _incredible_ , Magnus Bane.”

Magnus doesn’t seem to believe him. “I’m not,” he diffuses. “I’m selfish. I’m too invested in my work. I distance myself when things get hard. I’m—” Visible tears trail down his cheeks as he takes a shaky breath. “God…this is the part of me I didn’t want you to see. This terrible, ugly side of me. Nobody wants this.”

“Magnus,” Alec calls once more. Magnus lifts his head, dark, stormy eyes meeting glittering hazel. Alec’s hands reach up to Magnus’ face, cradling his jawline softly. “There is _nothing_ ugly about you.”

There’s a long stretch of silence between them as Magnus’ eyes hold his. There’s pain and hurt and agony written all over the features of his face, and all Alec can do is be there for him. He keeps his hand pressed to Magnus’ cheek, thumb oh-so-lightly brushing against the soft skin there. Magnus leans into the touch just enough, eyelashes fluttering against tear-stained cheeks. In that moment, their gravities collide, and Alec pulls Magnus into his embrace. He breathes in sandalwood and holds the heat of Magnus’ body in his arms, hoping, _praying_ that this—he will be enough.

In the silence, he hears Magnus mutter into the fabric of his sweater.

_I love you._

&&&

**_December 8 th, 2019: Magnus’ apartment_ **

The months spent afterwards are better.

They’re _AlecandMagnus_ again, two peas in a pod and practically inseparable. After that night in September, Magnus opened back up. They saw each other more, talked more. Alec would stop by whenever he could, whether it was at Magnus’ apartment, his lab, or even at the small coffee shop where they met with Clary. Though Magnus was still tentative, still cautious, Alec was relentless. He wanted to show Magnus just how much he loved him and that despite Camille’s words, he wasn’t going anywhere.

And he hadn’t. They spent Halloween together and honored Dia de Muertos with Magnus’ friends. Alec spent many nights at Magnus’ place, and Magnus many nights at Alec’s.

They even started having sex again.

And god, it was explosive. It was everything and more, and every time Alec whispered his _I love you’s_ , Magnus cried. He’d cry and beg to hear Alec say it again, as if he couldn’t fathom the thought of someone loving him so much.

He didn’t know that he could fall more in love with Magnus than he already had, but somehow, he did.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus calls from the other room, “You didn’t burn the cake trying to light the candles, did you?”

Alec scoffs playfully. “Hey now, even though I can’t bake, I can light candles,” he teases, lighting the last candle before waving out the match. Carefully, he takes the delicately decorated cake in his hands, strolling out slowly from the kitchen and into Magnus’ living room. Magnus sits with his back to him, eyes trained at the windows that show off the endless expanse of the New York Skyline. The light is soft on his features, and Alec’s heart surges.

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Magnus,” he sings, placing the cake on the coffee table in front of Magnus. He sits down next to Magnus, tone descending to a low whisper as his nose nudges the column of Magnus’ neck. “Happy Birthday to you.”

With a gentle kiss to the skin behind Magnus’ ear, he whispers closely.

 _“Happy Birthday, my love._ ”

Magnus hums in response, leaning into the touch of his boyfriend. “Thank you darling,” he whispers back. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

They share another slow kiss before Magnus turns back towards the cake, taking in it’s small, yet elegant decoration before leaning forward and blowing out the flames, bathing them in the darkness of the night.

“So,” Alec starts, nosing the column of his lovers neck, “What did you wish for?”

“What do I have to wish for?” Magnus counters back. There’s a light in his eyes as he turns in Alec’s arms. His dark eyes are soft, gentle like the hands that card into his lover’s dark locks. A small smile tugs at his features. “Everything I’ve ever wanted is right in front of me.”

It’s that statement which causes Alec to lunge forward, sealing his lips to Magnus’ once more in a soft, but deep kiss. It leaves the both of them breathless, aching for more.

“So,” Magnus whispers, pecking another kiss to Alec’s lips. “Can I get my birthday present now?”

“But the cake—”

“Can be eaten later.” His eyes have a wicked glint and he smiles. “But right now, I’d like to unwrap my present…”

Alec can’t help but chuckle as the first couple of buttons of his shirt pop open from deft fingers. “Well, I can’t say no to the birthday boy, can I?”

“No,” Magnus replies, voice low and gritty, pressing kisses to Alec’s lips. “No you can’t.”

&&&

**_December 12 th, 2019: New York City_ **

Alec really isn’t sure how it went to hell so quickly.

One minute they were _fine,_ they were happy and content. But then suddenly there was some misstep—one of Alec’s faults, honestly—and now they’re here: with Magnus spewing spiteful words and slamming the door in his face.

It hurts.

It feels like his heart has been ripped from his chest and he’s been forced to swallow it’s bloody, gory remnants. He stands still outside Magnus door, hoping and praying silently that maybe, just maybe Magnus could give him another chance, that he’s not a liar nor a cheater. It was a misunderstanding, the wrong place and wrong time. If he could just explain, let Magnus know he was giving Underhill _advice_ , not having an affair.

But Magnus doesn’t open the door.

Alec waits for an hour and a half, thinking that maybe, just maybe he’ll come out and see Alec is still here and that he’s keeping his promise that he’s not going anywhere. But he doesn’t, and instead Alec stands there in the hall looking like an absolute fool. It’s only when one of Magnus’ neighbors sees him outside the door, tear stained and ruffled that Alec finally caves, tucking his tail between his legs and wobbling towards the elevator.

When the doors close, he absolutely loses it.

The tears come as if a dam burst. It sudden, all at once. He’s gasping and blubbering, eyes hazy and hands shaking. He slides down the back of the elevator as it descends the floors, shaking and crying and losing his goddamn mind.

He isn’t really sure when the doors open up, but when they do, he’s up on his feet instantly, wiping the tears away vigorously. He doesn’t look at anyone else, but he knows they’re probably staring at him. His eyes are red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears. But he irons himself, willing to keep it as together as possible until he slams the door of his car closed.

As another wave washes over him, his shaky hands press the call button.

Two rings later, the line picks up.

“Alec?”

“I-I-Iz…” Alec stutters out, gasping harshly.

“Alec? Alec what happened? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I-I was…Magnus—”

“Okay, okay,” Izzy talks over him. “I’m coming to get you. Stay there, okay? I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Alec can’t manage to say anything amidst his gasping cries. The ache in his chest is just _so much_ and he can’t do this. He loves Magnus so much, so fully, unlike anyone else he’s ever met. And yet this— _this_ is too much. He hasn’t felt anything like this before.

His driver’s side door opens suddenly, jolting him out of his haze. He’s about to rattle off apologies for whatever he might be doing wrong, but his eyes meet Isabelle’s and the words die on his tongue. His lower lip trembles before his face contorts painfully, chest throbbing with a dull and aching pain.

“I-Iz…” he whimpers out.

Isabelle shushes him gently, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. His hands grip onto the hem of her shirt, his face buried into her shoulder as he just lets it all out and cries. It’s loud enough to reverberate against the concrete walls of the parking garage. Isabelle lets him cry it out, silently stroking the hair on his head.

Finally, Alec cries it all out.

The numbness settles in not long after. His body still shakes with the aftershocks of grief, his breathing still heavy and irregular. But the tears have stopped and his chest feels empty, like a part of him is missing. There’s a hole in his heart he can’t fill. It feels like he’s bleeding into his chest and everything is aching.

Isabelle must notice, because her hands stop stroking his heat, opting to wrap her arms around him in a warm, encompassing hug. “It’ll be okay, big brother,” she consoles.

Alec slumps further into his sisters embrace. “H-He…He told me I was just like Dad,” he confesses, voice cracking from emotions. The confession sends him into another spiral, shaking and gasping. There are more tears, tears he didn’t know were left. Isabelle only squeezes him tighter, letting him ride out the waves of his sorrows.

“You are nothing like our father, Alec,” Isabelle counters back gently. “You are selfless. You are loving. I’ve watched you grow up and sacrifice yourself to make sure those you love are happy. I’ve seen you and Magnus together, how you love each other, how you fall for each other time and time again with each and every passing day. You love him so much, Alec, and I know the last thing you’d ever want is to hurt him, right?”

Alec pulls away slightly, eyes still cast down, and nods.

“I…I can’t explain it,” Alec confesses brokenly. “I love him so much. It’s so effortless with him. It’s as if we had been together for years, not months. The thought of anyone else never even crossed my—” he chokes on a breath. “What am I supposed to do, Iz? How can I fix this?”

Isabelle crouches down, meeting her brother’s eyes and squeezing his hands in hers. “I know it seems impossible, like nothing can fix this. Be vigilant. Love him with all your heart and _don’t stop_. He’ll come around, Alec. I promise you.”

“Y-You don’t know that.”

There’s an expression that crosses her face that Alec can’t quite understand. She licks her lips in thought before glancing at their hands. “I do. I know you and I know Magnus. He’s stubborn and a pain in the ass and thick-headed sometimes but if there’s one thing I know, he loves you too. He loves you, Alec. He’ll come around. I _promise_.”

Alec looks up at her, eyes burning from all the tears he’s shed. It’s not guaranteed. Isabelle can’t possibly know, but something in her eyes, her voice, just tells him that somehow, she’s right.

&&&

**_December 31 st, 2019, 10:01 pm: Pandemonium_ **

Being in the club reminds Alec of their first meeting, where they shared an electric kiss under neon lights and laughed until their cheeks hurt.

But this time, it’s not his cheeks that hurt. It’s his heart.

Izzy definitely did drag him out this time, determined to get him out of his apartment and stop wallowing in self-pity after their fight. And maybe if it were a different club, maybe he could get lost in the music and the alcohol. But here, here is a physical reminder of Magnus and the way Magnus would kiss him, how his fingers would card through his hair and how his smile would shine brighter than the stage lights and—

“Come on, Alec,” his sister chimes, breaking off his train of thought. “You need to get out of your head.” She turns to the bar, ordering a drink before shoving it into his hands. “Drink this. Feel better. Dance. Tonight is about forgetting.”

He takes the shot, tipping his head back and letting the bitter burn of liquid scorch his throat. He sputters and coughs before taking two more. His sister cheers for him, and though there’s a sense of pride for accomplishing such a minor feat, there’s still an ache in his chest.

As Isabelle turns back to the bar for another round, Alec’s gaze flits over the rest of the club. It’s exceptionally busy for New Years Eve, packed to the brim with strangers decked out in glow sticks and sequins and glitter. The music booms in his ears and the lights hurt his eyes.

He really doesn’t want to be here.

There are a couple more rounds of shots before he starts to feel the beginning effects on the alcohol. He’s approached by a couple of guys who ask for a dance. He indulges, desperate to forget, but as soon as their hands are on him, it immediately feels wrong. None of them are Magnus, none of them dance like him, talk like him. None of them could ever compare to Magnus.

Which is why he finds himself back at the bar nursing a tall glass of nothing but tequila. He knows the goal was to get Magnus out of his head, but there’s no avoiding him. Magnus is everywhere in Alec’s life, has left a very permanent mark on his soul.

So Alec drinks more of his tequila in attempts to smudge the mark, only just for a little while.

But his efforts are thwarted when not two minutes later, does the door near the bar open, and Magnus and his collection of friends stumble in. Alec’s eyes lock on his ex-lover’s form the minute he arrives, watching as they disappear into the crowd on the dance floor. It hurts, seeing Magnus so happy and upbeat without him, knowing that his absence isn’t affecting him as much as Alec wanted it to.

Perhaps it’s torturous, Alec thinks as he continues to watch Magnus on the dance floor. He takes another sip of his tequila, wincing at the taste as he takes larger gulps than before. He was brought here tonight to forget Magnus.

Thing is, he isn’t forgetting Magnus anytime soon.

&&&

**_December 31 st, 2019, 11:55 p.m.: Pandemonium_ **

They circle each other for what seems like hours.

Alec has hardly taken his eyes off of Magnus’ form since he caught sight of his figure across the dance floor. Magnus has probably noticed him at this point, given the fact that his dancing isn’t as fluid and his eyes always seem to trail back towards Alec before tearing away when their eyes meet. It hurts each time, seeing Magnus and watching as he promptly ignores Alec’s presence.

He’s upset, honestly, that the alcohol isn’t affecting him anymore. He used to be so lightweight, so used to getting drunk off of nothing, and now, it’s like his intolerance has disappeared. He’s abandoned the alcohol now, just sipping at a glass of water and nothing more as his eyes drift from the dance floor back to the bar. He looks down at the glass, mentally telling himself not to look up, not to look up, not to—

“Alexander?”

The call of his name stills him immediately, his blood running cold. He doesn’t move for a long stretch of time, like Magnus will forget about him if he doesn’t respond, doesn’t move.

“Alexander, I know you can hear me.”

Alec snaps his head up then, gaze finally meeting Magnus’ for the first time in weeks. Magnus looks beautiful and vibrant, with delicately done makeup and a glittery, sequined and shiny top glittering under the neon lights. His heart aches all over again, seeing Magnus as beautiful as the day they first met.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?”

“I suppose I could ask you the same question.”

Alec looks back down to his water. “Izzy brought me out. Said I…needed to forget.”

Magnus is silent for a moment. When he speaks, its vulnerable and makes Alec’s heart wrench in his chest. “And did you? Did you want to forget?”

“No, _god no_ ,” Alec diffuses. “I didn’t want to forget you. I _don’t_ want to forget you.”

Magnus nods at that statement. The gears in his head are turning, Alec knows. Magnus steps forward, close enough to where Alec can smell the undertones of his sandalwood cologne. “I don’t want to forget either,” he confesses in a whisper, barely audible above the music.

There are a thousand things that Alec wants to say, mouth opening and closing fruitlessly as no words bother to come out.

“Dance with me.”

“…huh?”

Magnus offers his hand out to Alec. “New Years isn’t really fun sitting by a bar all by yourself when you could be dancing,” he explains, opening and closing his hand in another invitation.

“You know I’m not that good at dancing, Magnus.”

Magnus shrugs. “It’s just circling and swaying. You’ll be fine.”

Alec looks down to Magnus’ outstretched hand, and Isabelle’s words echo in his head.

_He’ll come around._

Taking a breath, Alec decides to take a leap of faith.

He takes Magnus’ hand.

&&&

Being this close to Magnus on the dance floor is unbearable.

It’s unbearable simply because Alec still has no idea where they stand. Does Magnus still hate him? Has he forgiven him? Are they still together?

None of those questions are answered for him, and Alec is driving himself up the wall as those questions rail off endlessly in his head.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus coos gently, swaying his hips gently side to side with the music. “You’re too stiff. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 _Are you sure about that_?

“Magnus…Magnus I can’t—” He backs away from Magnus, who’s eyes look so incredibly hurt as he pulls away from Magnus’ form.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?”

“I just—I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Magnus shakes his head, giving a incredulous look. “We were dancing. That’s not complicated.”

“But this is!” Alec counters back. “I…I don’t know what this is. Three weeks ago you slammed a door in my face and told me that I wasn’t any better than my father. I haven’t heard anything from you in weeks, and I thought that I wasn’t ever going to see you again. But now you’re here, inviting me to dance and flirting with me like…like nothing ever happened. I just don’t know what’s going on.”

Magnus’ shoulders slump as he stops dancing, the lights flash against him, illuminating his features. Regret washes over him as he steps forward. His actions are hesitant, and he reaches out to touch Alec, but before he makes contact, his hand drops.

Alec’s heart drops in his chest.

_Oh god, please no._

He can’t bear the thought of losing Magnus again, not when they’re this close. So Alec steps forward, closing the last bit of space between them so that they practically share the same breath. Alec squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to speak.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, forehead pressed to his lover’s. He keeps his eyes closed, willing himself to speak. “I don’t know what’s going on but…I do know this. I know that I don’t want to fight anymore. These past three weeks, I haven’t been able to think straight. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I—” He takes in another shaky breath. “I don’t think I can live without you.”

Magnus is silent for a long stretch of time, and Alec is losing his nerve with each passing second. It isn’t until there’s a gentle touch against his fingertips that Alec opens his eyes, watching as Magnus’ fingers slowly intertwine with his own.

“I couldn’t do anything without…thinking of you,” he admits quietly.

Alec swallows thickly, trying to think of what to say next. In honesty, he’s terrified of losing Magnus again, of repeating what happened just a few weeks earlier. “I’m so sorry, Magnus,” he whispers out. “I fucked up. I should’ve explained—”

Magnus’ hands come up to cradle Alec’s face, thumb brushing across the coarse stubble on his cheeks. “It’s in the past,” Magnus soothes. “I was wrong too. I should’ve listened to what you had to say.”

They’re on the precipice, and Alec’s chest is aching to close the distance between them. He’s _so close_ and yet still so, so far.

“You know,” Magnus perks up again, fingers trailing down from his jaw. Alec mourns the loss of the touch, ready for the inevitable blow of _I can’t do this again_.

But it doesn’t come.

“A wise man once told me _‘relationships take effort’._ ”

Alec’s heart swoops at the words, memories of the past few months racing through his mind. A nervous chuckle rumbles out from his lips, a hint of a smile daring to make it’s appearance.

_We always find our way back to each other._

“Yeah,” Alec replies a little too breathlessly. “T-That was an understatement.”

The sight of Magnus’ smile and the sound of his laugh that registers above the music around them brings light into the once-heavy weight nestled inside his chest. Their eyes meet, and Alec swallows. He wants to be better for Magnus, wants to have him back because they fit together so well and everything is just so _right_. He can’t explain it why he’s so drawn to Magnus the way he is, but the thought of losing Magnus hurts him more than anything else.

“You know what isn’t an understatement?” Magnus asks, voice barely audible above the music. It’s clear as day to Alec and suddenly their moving together again, their inevitable gravity pulling them into each other’s orbit. Lips slot together and it’s like coming home. It’s everything he’s missed in what feels like a lifetime.

Alec sinks into the kiss, pulling Magnus closer into him until all he can think of is Magnus. In the distance, he hears the countdown to the New Year.

 _Ten_.

They part then, eyes locking once more. They’re a bit breathless, and there are hints of tears building in Magnus’ eyes. He stares up at Alec like he’s the whole damn universe, and _fuck_ , if Alec doesn’t beam under that thought.

_Nine._

“We’re going to be okay then, right?” Alec asks, hoping to dissolve the last of his doubts.

_Eight._

Magnus nods. “Everything will be alright, Alexander,” he assures, thumb tracing Alec’s bottom lip gently. “I love you, forever and always.”

 _Seven_.

Alec’s heart stutters.

 _Six_.

“I love you too,” he replies softly. “So much.”

_Five._

“C’mon,” Magnus beckons, taking a few steps back. He keeps their hands together. “Let’s get out of here.”

_Four._

Alec beams, smile spreading wide across his face. “Okay, okay. Let me just tell Izzy where I’m going so she won’t send a search party after me, alright?”

_Three._

Magnus nods at him with another smile, stepping closer once again to peck his lips against Alec’s. “Don’t be too long. I want to celebrate the new year with you properly.”

_Two._

And with that, Magnus pulls away, their hands connected until the last possible second. Alec watches him disappear off the dance floor. He has to bite his lip on a smile as he turns around to look for Izzy.

_One._

&&&

**_January 1 st, 2020, 12:00 a.m.: Pandemonium_ **

“Happy New Year!!”

Alec startles as the crowd around him bellows with cheers. The noise increases tenfold, and Alec goes tense at the sudden onslaught. There are so many people around him, shouting and toasting and kissing. What the hell is he even doing here?

How did he even get here?

He turns around, looking for a familiar face amongst the crowd. He knows how much Izzy loves parties, and she’s most likely the reason he’s here. He peers over the crowd, trying to find a familiar shape, but to no avail. He’s just about to give up and go home when—

“No one to kiss this year?”

Alec turns at the sudden voice that somehow rings louder than the noise surrounding him. His breath halts in his lungs.

Amber eyes gaze back at him, lined with dark kohl. He looks absolutely stunning under the lights, and for a moment, Alec is captivated. There’s something about the stranger that pulls him closer, a part of him aching for more. It’s almost a nagging feeling, knowing that this person feels so familiar and so close, yet he knows nothing about him.

So he takes the first step and introduces himself.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the tik tok for a bit of perspective: https://vm.tiktok.com/gPsdfj/
> 
> ...y’all like the twist? Y’all hate me? 
> 
> Come yell at me over on twitter @the_biconic_mb


End file.
